


The Sinners (and the Saints)

by allonsy_gabriel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, American Revolution, Canon Era, Closeted Character, Execution, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Military Homophobia, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rated for Death, The Gallows, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: John Laurens didn’t expect to recognise the man he watched being lead to the gallows; didn't expect to meet those eyes and feel his heart plummet, finally settling in his stomach; didn't expect to know how those lips taste, how it feels to run his fingers through that silky black hair, what it’s like to curl his arm around that waist and haul this person closer, to bury his face in that neck and allow himself to forget.





	The Sinners (and the Saints)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in twenty minutes oh shit
> 
> **Be sure and check the tags!!! Read with caution!!! ******

John Laurens didn’t expect to recognise the man he watched being lead to the gallows; didn't expect to meet those eyes and feel his heart plummet, finally settling in his stomach; didn't expect to know how those lips taste, how it feels to run his fingers through that silky black hair, what it’s like to curl his arm around that waist and haul this person closer, to bury his face in that neck and allow himself to  _ forget _ .

The man in front of him never said his name, that night, not so long ago, when he’d ensnared John’s senses and left him gasping for breath. He’d just smirked and taken John by the hand, promising a place where no one would find them, promising freedom.

And now, here he was, led by a rope, dressed in rags, his hair ratty and caked with muck.

John looked down at the piece of parchment in hands, saw the next string of numbers next to a name and a crime.

John felt sick.

The man stepped up to the deck, back straight and head high, not a note of shame across any of his features. He remained still, silent, and dignified, even as John slipped the noose around his neck with clammy hands.

If the man recognized John Laurens, he didn’t let it show. John felt his throat constrict, bile and gratitude rising up in him, hand in hand.

John stepped to the side and turned to face the small crowd of people who’d gathered around the gallows, gathered to see a man hang.

“Prisoner number 3574, Alexander Hamilton, former Lieutenant Colonel of the Continental Army,” John forced out, nearly choking on the words, on the name of the man he’d found himself immediately drawn to, infatuated with, the man he’d spent one cold February night with. “You have been both charged and found guilty of engaging in sodomy, and have been condemned to execution by hanging by a jury of your peers. Have you anything to say?”

The man-- _ Alexander _ \--swallowed, the first sign of fear he’d expressed since John had seen him being drug through the camp with a rope tied around his wrists. “I only wish to say that I feel no shame for being what I am, and that it is my hope that, someday, neither will any the citizens of our great new nation,” he stated clearly, his voice never wavering.

John nodded and reached for the black hood that hung from a hook on the gallows, but his movement was cut off by another word.

“Please, no,” Alexander, turning to look John in the eye.

John stilled. “No?” he repeated.

“No hood, please,” Alexander insisted, his voice finally shaking. “If I must die, I do not wish to do so in the dark.”

A beat.

Another.

John placed the hood back on the hook and pulled the lever.

The floor gave out, and John felt something inside of him fall with it.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment please
> 
> i may make this a reincarnation thing. maybe. we'll see.


End file.
